


Cosmic Love

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [21]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Modern AU, Multi, Red and Dark are the same person, Sapphic, falling in love with an entity that is outside of your understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Fareyatta stumbles upon a giant hole as she drives through a snow-covered forest on her way back to work. She glances at it and hopes to enjoy it but something greater than her reason drags her to the hole where she finds them.
Relationships: Fareyatta Young/Red Cipher/Dark
Series: 365 project [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Cosmic Love

Fareyatta felt her throat close up as she saw them. All the air leaving her at once. However, as she saw the black against the white snow it returned to her. Knocking into her ribs and lungs with as much force as the tornado winds. She scrambled onto her feet and ran down into the deep hole. The snow covers them like a blanket one that she is desperate to replace with her own. She picked them up with a grunt, her wings flapping from the strain before she managed to gain enough strength to walk back out of the hole and towards the abandoned manor. Her mind begged her to go to her car to leave whatever this thing was with their eyes that were glazed over and looking around slowly and with its mouth that had tongues rolled out. 

However, her heart pulled her to the house to care for them. Their eyes seem to hold everything and nothing within them, the love and anger that had lasted for lifetimes. Their mouths would say the sweetest things if they could with tongues that were sharp enough to cut down anything that stood in the way and against her. 

The door seemed to open itself as she stumbled in. Her knees begged her to stop and to drop their weight onto the couch but once again her heart was stronger and pleaded against it. To go up the stairs and to find a bed worthy of them. She took a deep breath before climbing up. The stairs seemed to be growing as she walked and for a second her determination wavered and she nearly collapsed before she saw a warm glow at the top of the stairs. A candle that was in a room whose door was wide open. She huffed and rushed the last of the steps and into the room before putting them on the bed. She fell to her knees, her body feeling weak. She looked up and the eyes were shut and the mouths with their tongues rolled out were shut. Their long hair was spread out against the pillows as if they were laying over a river. Their shut eyes and mouths looked like white scars against their soft brown skin. She reached to touch them, her hand hovering theirs. Was this how her adoptive brother felt when he disappeared into the woods when she was little. Had he met someone as beautiful as them and felt their heart that they both were neglecting to start to win over everything. 

Resting her head against the bed she cried, she cried because it was too much and not enough. Every emotion she hid and pushed down came back bubbling over. The love, pain, and anger they felt. She let out a sob, her voice shaking. Her body felt like it was breaking apart and she couldn’t do anything. 

After it all, she felt sleep attack her as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike and devour her. She could barely lift an eye as she felt the bed shift before her world went black. She woke up to language that sounded as ancient as ancient Greek but something in her told her it was before the gods before understanding. Where there was nothing but darkness. She didn’t dare open her eyes, the darkness forming white dots like stars. Her body was being pulled apart violently but with those pieces, she was being recreated so softly as if she would shatter again. She couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face. The care and love that surrounded her body overwhelmed her, she felt unworthy of it. She only opened her eyes when the singing stopped. As she did she was faced with their eyes. Their eyes shined with the love that was covering her. She wanted so badly to close her eyes to have never gone to the hole to remain in the dark. However, she kept staring back at them. They walked over and she could have sworn that they shifted from having multiple legs and arms to having only a pair of each. She didn’t move as they crawled into the bed with her before embracing her. They pressed their forehead against her. Her eyes fell against their lips which seemed to be a dark void but she could see the shapes of stars in the distance. She didn’t think as she felt the same tiredness wash over her. Her hands gripped the hard armor-like plating on their chest before she kissed them crying more and more. She wanted to claw and scream, wanted to do nothing but to feel their lips move against hers. As she drifted off she got her wish with their lips placing a gentle one on hers. One that was hungry, but patient. 

When she woke up it felt like she was asleep for millions of years, in a new world and new time. One that wouldn’t remember who she was. The room was covered in a pinkish-orange light that washed her down with light cleaning her body from the tears that she spilled what seemed like yesterday. She got up slowly, her body moving around as if it was in the water. She swam down the stairs and into the kitchen where she slowly came to her feet. At the stove was a woman with white hair in a long bun. Her right forearm was mechanical but nothing that she ever saw. As her eyes drifted lower she saw the same at her left leg. She took a step and the floors creak in a yawn like motion. “I see you are awake.” her voice was distant but warm. “I was hoping I could serve you in bed.”

“Oh.” her voice sounded like a new person, one that was more willing for change and one that would be happier. She walked over to the woman who turned around. Her body froze her eyes the same as theirs. All of their loving eyes morphed into one as the other was covered. She brushed the hair out of the way and saw it sealed shut with only a small curve of where the socket would be and a scar in the shape of a star. The woman leaned into her hand before kissing her palm gently. Her voice caught in her throat before she slipped her hand to her neck and she then down to her forearm touching the details of the roses that seemed to be coming to life. She only looked back as she felt her arm shake. She saw her eyes filled with tears, reminding her of how she was when she met them. “Stay. Please.” She said. Something in the back of her head was screaming for her to leave but she spent so much of her life listening to that scream that filed her back into line and stripped her of any sense of wonder and joy. The same scream that told her to be angry with her brother when he didn’t return. 

“Always.” She kissed her and this time she didn’t fall asleep as she kissed back. She felt her hands entangled with hers. For the very first time in years, she felt home and safe. Her heart opened up greedily taking in the two that came in the form of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Red and Dark are the same people, with Red being a "mortal" host for Dark.


End file.
